Bow Chicka
by BlaireVolturi
Summary: Ithal does what he can for Felicity. No real plot or timeline. Written quickly just to get it out of my system. LEMON ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer- Ithal is mine. He's lying in my bed... right now. **

**A/N- This is not canon. This is not plausible. It is me venting hormones. There will be NO fucking updates because it is a ONE-shot. This is Ithal as a romantic, in love with Fee, trying to please her. She wants him for sex. So HAH! **

**Ithal POV**

I lay down on the bed, stripped of all my clothes, not bothering to be embarrassed by her scrutinizing eyes. This was about her. This was _for_ her. If this was the one last thing I could grant her, I would do it to my dying day.

Even if it did shatter my heart into a thousand bleeding pieces.

Felicity's heart thrummed loudly, and I had to tune it out as she climbed on top of me, her uncovered body brushing against mine. She straddled me, hair brushing against my chest. I bit my tongue until I tasted blood rush to fill my mouth when she lowered herself on me quickly, dropping all her weight and destroying the barrier quickly. I held back a moan as her wet center surrounded my erection. "Yes!" Hearing her lips cry out encouragement was like a drug and I looked up to see her, mounted on me in, twisting to set me deeper.

Her hands, as small as a fairy's, danced lightly over my chest and reached over me to clutch the headboard. She slowly lifted herself up and the sliding sensation of her around me _almost_ made me grab her hips to pull them down roughly. But I didn't. Instead, I struggled to maintain my composure, keeping perfectly still. She moaned deeply as she brought herself back to me, her thin legs tensing and trembling. She began riding me slowly, swinging her hips to a rhythm I didn't have a chance of meeting even if I were trying.

I stayed silent, not wanting to muddle the beautiful sounds of her whispering her pleasure to me. Try as I might, it was impossible to ignore her warmth closing around me. In a moment of irrational intensity, I raised my hips a fraction to meet hers. "Ithal!" The sound of my name drove me to drive myself into her farther. My heart nearly stopped when she tightened, and her hips bucked once frantically. I wouldn't let myself go down that train of thought. To even imagine that I could bring her to that peak was ridiculous, as well as arrogant.

Felicity brought her hands from the headboard onto my shoulders, using me as leverage. They nearly slipped off however, as both of us were drenched in sweat. Reminding myself that this was about granting her pleasure instead of seeking it myself, I kept my lower body stiff and unmoving, despite her hands clawing at my waist to make me move with hers.

But my hands...

They began to roam, though I knew it was wrong. I had already taken her innocence, and then I had to go off and satisfy my curiosity with her body. She squirmed, still swaying against me, as I slowly ran my fingers up her silky flesh. I'm positive awe was in my eyes as my hands cupped her small breasts as she whimpered and pressed herself harder on me. They swelled at my touch and her nipples grew hard when I leaned up and brushed my lips across them gently. I laid back down, put Fee brought her body to me again. "Please, Ithal..." How could I say no?

I hesitantly took her breast into my mouth, lapping at them with reluctance. She cried out louder than before, arching delicately. I had surely never had any prior experience with the opposite sex in that manner, but she seemed to enjoy it. I rolled the other nipple with my fingers, adoring the way Felicity brought a hand into my hair, pulling it when I did something she liked.

Suddenly, her legs began shaking and her cries became breathy. She arched against me further and slammed her hips into mine desperately seeking friction. "Oh god!" Her pleas spurred me on and I switched to her other breast, letting my free hand wander to where we joined. I accidentally pressed into a small swollen area of flesh and forcefully held back a moan when her walls contracted around me. She suddenly sat up straight, body erect, as she almost violently brought herself to me.

I pressed my thumb into the area again, circling it, and was rewarded by a short scream. I felt her fingernails dig into my chest and her chest heave with breaths that were rapidly increasing in tempo. Felicity's short, feminine cries grew louder, growing to a scream and my head fell back as she convulsed around me. I flipped us over, her body finally stilling, and slammed into her once with force. She wrapped her legs around my waist and whimpered as her body came across relief for the second time in a row. Feeling her satisfaction again, I came into her, burying my head into her neck.

**A/N- Mindless and stupid. I wanted to write a lemon with Ithal. I looooove Ithal.**


End file.
